


Jar

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [118]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara doesn't want to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar

Tara squealed and Glenn looked over at her in alarm, hand on his knife and ready to fight if necessary. She was just standing in the middle of the aisle holding a jar and grinning like a maniac though. She held up the jar, did a little dance and then declared, “I am going to eat this whole jar all by myself.”

“Tara, could you repeat that when you regain your sanity? You’re going to draw walkers if you do that girly squealing thing again.” Glenn frowned, not sure why she was so giddy and a little annoyed that she seemed to have lost her common sense.

She shrugged, ducking her head like a child being chastised for a moment, but she continued to grin. “Nutella, Glenn. Food of the gods, really where were you raised? The moon?” She held onto the jar with her greedy little fingers until he rolled his eyes at her, and then she tucked it into her own backpack.

“If it wasn’t healthy I probably didn’t have it as a kid.” He started scanning the aisle again, collecting jars of peanut butter and jams that had long expiration dates. “I didn’t eat a lot of sugar before I got out on my own.”

Tara laughed, “You can’t be that old, so you must not have been out on your own for very long before all of this went down. I might have to share some of this with you because it is a crime not to know the joys of Nutella.” She paused, frowning, “On the other hand, you might like it a lot and then I’ll have more competition for future Nutella finds.”

He stopped, hand out to grab the next jar of strawberry preserves and turned to look at her, “I can’t tell if you are being serous or not, but there are five other jars of that stuff on the shelf.”

“You mean, there were five other jars on that shelf.” She grinned again and started putting jars into their carry-case for supplies.

“I hope you don’t plan to eat all six. You might die of a diabetic coma if you did.” Glenn shook his head and went back to sorting and pulling jars.

Tara laughed, “Don’t be silly, I only took one for me and the others are in the supply bag. It will take at least a week for me to get through the jar, and then I’ll probably not want it for years.” She shrugged, “I know, I did this once before as a kid. My dad was so mad at me, but in the end he thought that it was funny. I was the one who had to live with the consequences after all.”

“Good, I would hate to try explaining death by Nutella to our friends. They probably wouldn’t believe me.”


End file.
